wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sulfuron Harbinger
thumb|Sulfuron Harbinger =General Information= *Level: ?? *Location: Molten Core *Type: Flamewaker *Health: ~420,000 =Background= A Flamewaker boss with 4 priest guards. It should be noted that "Sulfuron Harbinger" is not actually his name, but rather a title. His true name is not known. =Attacks and Abilities= Sulfuron Harbinger * Demoralizing Shout - Reduces Attack power by 300. * Inspire - Self buff that doubles attack speed and increases damage by 25%. This previously could be dispelled, but as of patch 1.10 it appears it can no longer be dispelled. * He also has an AOE knockdown attack. * Flame Spear- Small aoe fire attack that does about 1000 damage. Sulfuron's Guards * Can heal any mob including themselves * Shadow Word: Pain - A magic DOT that deals 418 shadow damage every 3 seconds (Priests use Prayer of Shadow Protection) * Immolate - A magic DOT that deals 380 - 420 fire damage every 3 seconds =Strategies= The guards can have their spells interrupted so warriors and rogues should be kicking and shield bashing. There will need to be 5 tanks, one for Sulfuron and one for each guard. Mortal strike will also help ensure that if they get a heal off it will be reduced. Strategy 1 The first approach is to have the four guards separated into different corners of the room, while the DPS goes from one guard to another until they are all down and then to focus on Sulfuron. This strategy, however, requires five strong tanks and the healers to keep them up. Strategy 2 The second approach requires that the guards are all tanked in the same place and one at a time they are led away to be destroyed by the DPS. This can be an easier strategy because the tanks can share healers if one goes down or runs out of mana. Strategy 3 The last approach is to herd all guards in one spot and hit them with massive AoE from mages/warlocks. Whenever health of any one of the guards falls below 20%, all DPS is focused on him, hoping that he dies before other guards have a chance to heal him. This approach depends on a lot of firepower, and it will take longer time for guards to die, but it is easy to implement. Last run i was on we tried this, used curse of tongues on the guards, and assigned a rogue and tank to each. Tanks would shield bash and rogues would kick, preventing them from getting any heals off. Healing The magic debuffs from the guards are much worse than the melee damage, and will generally target the off-tanks and their healers. Dispelling these debuffs should be absolute priority for Priests for Horde, or Paladins for Alliance. Prayer of Shadow Resistance on tanks and healers helps a lot. Fire resist totems / auras also help. =Quests= Hands of the Enemy =Reward= Loot: See Molten Core Loot for a complete list. Reputation: Provides 100 reputation with the Hydraxian Waterlords at revered. =Notes= Sulfuron guards one of the runes that needs to be doused in order to fight Majordomo. See other Molten Core Bosses. =External Links= Thottbot Allakhazam Harbinger Harbinger Harbinger